Ishwari Ghale
Ishwari Ghale is a character who is mentioned in Far Cry 4. Like Bhadra, she was once a Tarun Matara. Ishwari was married to Mohan Ghale and had with him a son, Ajay Ghale. Biography Nothing is really known about Ishwari's past other than the fact that she was Tarun Matara and became the wife of Mohan Ghale. In one of his journals, Mohan describes her as charming and intelligent. She became Tarun Matara; a spiritual leader, at some point in her teenage years. She and Mohan married in 1981 when they were still young, apparently against the wishes of both her parents and the temple as marrying the Tarun Matara was seen as 'bad luck'. Ishwari was incredibly supportive of Mohan during the early years of their marriage and there seemed to be genuine love between them. When unrest struck Kyrat, Ishwari and Mohan became the founders of the resistance The Golden Path, named for a dream Ishwari had where she saw herself and Mohan walking together down a golden path. When Mohan told Ishwari that he had named their rebel organization after her dream she smiled. In 1987 the Golden Path achieved its first small victory. In the absence of a royal heir it was decreed that the Tarun Matara would become head of state under a regent. The Kyrati Army would be reformed under Ishwari's command and all industry, finance, and transportation would be nationalized. Ishwari worked strenuously with Mohan in helping the rebellion and was considered as much of a founder and leader as he was. By 1988, however, Ishwari's marriage with Mohan became strained by The Golden Path's continuing failure to raise a rebellion against Pagan Min. On top of disagreements on strategy, Ishwari felt ignored by Mohan and, despite wanting to be more involved in fighting, was prevented from doing so. Mohan retaliated against her persistence by sending her to spy on Pagan, hoping that by being so close to the source of their troubles would horrify her and convince her that she was not meant to fight. He was startled, however, to learn Ishwari was an excellent spy, so much so that Pagan began to deeply trust and respect her. Mohan told Ishwari to use this to her advantage and find out more. He even told her to bring a then infant Ajay with her to the Palace in order to bolster her cover story. However, Mohan's actions backfired when Ishwari's growing relationship with Pagan eventually flourished into an affair. Not many details are known about how their affair came to happen. She had a second child, a daughter named Lakshmana, with Pagan. Pagan says the last time he saw Ishwari, she told him she loved him, and a note she left for him before leaving Kyrat suggests her feelings for Pagan were genuine. Their affair came to a breaking point when Mohan Ghale, infuriated by Ishwari's betrayal, killed Lakshmana. Ishwari later killed Mohan in their home and fled with a three-year old Ajay to the United States where she would spend the rest of her life raising him before passing away from breast cancer in a hospice. In the note left behind for Pagan, Ishwari states that she was leaving for numerous reasons. She says she was scared of Mohan, saying he's "out of control", and she wanted to raise Ajay in a different country, saying Kyrat "brought out the worst in people.""The Note" The note insinuates that she was planning on leaving without confronting Mohan and raises the question of how Mohan's murder came to pass. Willis suggested that Mohan tried to murder her for conspiring to leave with Ajay which, if true, means his murder was a result of self-defense on Ishwari's part. However, it could be theorized that Ishwari was planning to leave all along and right before Lakshmana was killed, simply omitting her as a reason in the letter, since Ajay was older. Ishwari's life in America is relatively unknown, aside from the fact that she was usually stressed and worried about Ajay who was often getting himself into trouble. Ishwari never told Ajay anything about Kyrat, his father, or why she left. Pagan says he once came to the United States to visit Paul De Pleur's family and that he found Ishwari's home and considered visiting, but could not bring himself to do it. He tells Ajay he regrets this. Before she died, Ishwari's final wish was to have her ashes brought back to Lakshmana. Trivia * It's unknown whether or not Pagan was upset with Ishwari for her spying. Pagan is shown to be upset with Mohan for having sent her, saying he "whored her out", but he never bears any negative feelings toward Ishwari. * Pagan's pen, which he uses in the opening cutscene to stab a soldier to death, was a gift from Ishwari. He seems to carry it on his person at all times, as it can be looted off his body if you kill him. * Ubisoft released a replica of Pagan Min's pen, A collectible available only in Ubiworkshop. The pen is a full scale working replica and features Ishwari's engraved message, as well as a photo of her hidden underneath the case. This is the only official picture of Ishwari to date. * When Ishwari was part of the Golden Path she was a strong advocate of allowing women to enlist as soldiers, a stance Mohan disagreed with. This was one of the many disagreements that caused ripples in their marriage. Amita, being the first woman fighter in the Golden Path, seems to show respect for Ishwari for making that possible. * In the Payback Mission, after being exposed to hallucinatory drugs by Yuma, there is a readable note in the corridor nearby. It will read like a security update, but within the text are words in uppercase. If you read it you'll find a secret message from Ishwari. "RE: DEAR Security AJAY Follow-Up. Please find THE a sample of our TRUTH airborne toxin. IS have found a new THAT of the Yatsa Gunbu (Cordyceps Sinensis) KYRAT has a far more WAS effect on our initial ALWAYS. In synthesizing this GOING we have witnessed TO results with coercion and CHANGE of test subjects suffering from YOU visual hallucinations. We THAT'S keep you informed, but l WHY this is a WE for our recent NEVER '''problems in Durgesh '''DISCUSSED, and HOME at large. 'MOM". '(Translated: "Dear Ajay, The truth is that Kyrat was always going to change you, that's why we never discussed home. Mom.") Whether this was ever actually said to Ajay by Ishwari or it was just a drug-induced hallucination is left open to interpretation. Gallery Ishwari Urn.PNG|Ishwari's Urn FC4 Ishiwari Ghale.jpg|Photo of Ishwari with Ajay Ghale, uncropped. King Min Kyrat (37).jpg|In King Min's Kyrat References category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Mentioned Characters